See You Again
by MissyDee
Summary: Part 2 of Faded Away. Here's the HEA that it was missing. Sookie and Eric run into each other ten year later and sparks fly. Co-written with Makesmyheadspin. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is part 2 of Faded Away. It's also short and sweet. 5 chapters again. **

**EPOV**

"Eric! Eric, over here!" Reporters are everywhere outside the locker room.

Today is the last game of the season for the Chicago Bears and we won, but we're not going to the post season. We had too many injuries this year, unfortunately. But there's always next year. I've adopted that mantra like a Chicago native. When I got signed out of college it was to the Steelers. I played there for two years before I was traded to the Redskins. I spent three years there and I became a free agent after that.

There was a bit of a bidding war for me. I got offers from the Cowboys, Packers, Patriots and the Bears. After some negotiating and talking to other players I made friends with, I decided to go with Chicago even though the offer from Dallas was more lucrative.

I'm a free agent again since my five year contract is up, but I'm not sure if I want to sign with another team. I answer a few questions from the press until my team mate and recent new father, Rasul, comes out of the locker room and I'm completely forgotten about. Security escorts me down the tunnel until a lone voice calls out to me.

It sounds familiar but I can't quite place the woman's voice. I stop and look back to see blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and what I'm sure is a curvy body hidden under her parka. I'd know that blush anywhere.

"Sookie," I whisper.

It's been a decade since I saw her last and the last time I saw her, she was sobbing on the front porch of a little cabin in Georgia. She has tears in her eyes now too, but probably from the cold. It's a balmy twenty-seven degree day and it's been snowing off and on since Friday night.

I clearly haven't forgotten her, or the promise I made to signal her. Every interview I've done in the past ten years I've tugged on my ear. More than once I've thought about contacting her. I looked her up on Facebook one time, but I didn't message her. I can't believe she's here, just a few feet away from me.

"I see you've been thinking about me over the years," she smiles as she approaches me. She promised she'd watch every game.

"I made a promise to a lady," I smile at her. The accent I once had is gone.

"If I remember correctly I was a pretty girl, not a lady."

"You were both." I lean down and kiss her cold cheek before I hug her tightly.

She hugs me back and I feel her grip tighten a little before she pulls back just far enough to whisper, "I'm here to cash in my wild hotel night." She giggles as she lets go of me and stands flat on her feet again.

"Is that so?" My cock twitches at the memory of the preview I gave her ten years ago.

"Mmhmm, my husband gave me the green light," she says with a little twinkle in her eye.

"You're married." It's a statement and not a question since I'm not surprised. "He's a lucky guy. I hope he knows that."

"I'm not married, you're just easy to fuck with," she laughs. "I'm divorced. Two years now."

"Oh. I'm sorry," I say sincerely. I'm sure she knows my status since she's been following me. A year ago I got out of a four year relationship with my ex, but I haven't been married. No kids either, much to my mother's disappointment.

"I was for a while, but I'm better now," she tells me, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're tired. We can do this another time."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm happy to see you," I smile again. "Are you just in town for a few days or have you relocated?"

"This is home now. I've been here almost a year. This has been my first chance to hunt you down."

"Well we could have dinner if you want," I offer. "If you came prepared for wild hotel sex, we could probably squeeze dinner in first."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" she smiles and comes close again before whispering, "I even wore lacy underwear."

"Oh so you're _that_ girl," I tease.

"You have a way of bringing that girl out of me," she shrugs.

"Apparently. Do you want to meet somewhere?" I ask.

"Doesn't really matter, I just want to catch up," she says. "Do you have a favorite place? You've been here longer. I work a lot, so I don't get out much."

"We could get pizza," I suggest. "But if we're out in public there's a chance of being interrupted every few minutes. Purely for privacy reasons, there's always my house, if you're willing to make the drive out there."

"We can go to your place. I'd rather not be interrupted. I also don't want to be on the cover of the entertainment section in the newspaper tomorrow as Eric Northman's mystery girl."

"It could be good for the law firm though," I chuckle.

"Right, because people want the person representing them when she's probably going to be branded a floozy for being seen with a football player," she smiles, then says sincerely, "I just want to get to know you again."

"The feeling is mutual." I give her my address and we agree to meet at seven. We go our separate ways after exchanging phone numbers and I head home.

I bought a house in Lake Forest that's really too big for just me. Aude, my ex, was living with me until we broke up. For a while there I thought we might get married and have kids, but the traveling I do started to weigh on our relationship. It's crazy that I can retire at thirty-two and be set for life. I've been careful with my money and I haven't spent frivolously on luxury items like some guys I know.

It takes almost an hour and a half to get home thanks to the snow, but I make it. I park in the turnout in front of the house and go inside. It's toasty warm but I get a fire going anyway. I showered after the game but I go up to the bedroom to put on comfier clothes. I have no idea what Sookie will be wearing, other than lace panties, and just the thought of it has my dick twitching again.

I remember that Sookie likes Chinese takeout so I call in an order for delivery and grab a beer while I wait for her to show up. ESPN plays some highlights from today's game and I get to see myself on TV for the millionth time. Not to sound ungrateful for the attention, but it gets old after a while. I have time to decide if I want to sign with another team, but I think I want to get out while I'm still healthy. I don't want to go out on an injury and spend the rest of my life crippled by it.

After the highlights I change the station to the Discovery Channel and watch some show about rebuilding and flipping old cars. Halfway through the second episode the doorbell rings. I hope it's Sookie and not the takeout. I get up and go to the front door to find her smiling face waiting for me.

"Hello," I smile back at her. "Come in."

"Thanks, your home is huge," she says as she steps in.

"Just a little over 5,000 square feet," I tell her as I close and lock the door.

"That's silly; you're just one man unless you have a harem of girls living in the back?"

"I thought you might be into orgies..." I joke.

"Nope, I'm a selfish girl and I don't like to share my lovers," she says as she takes her coat off.

I take it from her and put it in the closet. She's in a long sleeved thermal shirt and a pair of jeans. She's lost a little weight, but definitely still curvy.

"I ordered Chinese. I hope that's okay. I remember you like sesame chicken."

"You remember that?" She looks shocked that I recall what she likes to eat.

"Sesame chicken, pork fried rice and pot stickers, right?" I recall.

"Right," she says with a soft smile. "My ex-husband couldn't even remember my birthday, but you remember my Chinese food order..."

"Well he's your ex-husband for a reason, right? Want something to drink while we wait?" I offer. "I can even make you fancy coffee. There's a built-in espresso machine that I've used maybe three times all winter."

"Do you have hot chocolate? I still don't sleep, and I really don't need the caffeine."

"I do, actually. I just picked some up from Trader Joe's last week." I lead her to my kitchen and I hear her gasp behind me. My kitchen is enormous.

She makes me chuckle when she runs to hug my island. Her head is resting on the granite, and all I can think is if she was naked I could easily slide into her from behind like that.

"I want to live in your kitchen, Eric," she whines. "It's so pretty."

"Thank you. Somewhere my decorator is thrilled," I smile and grab an oversized mug from a cabinet for her and the cocoa mix from another. "Do you use milk or water? I use milk but whatever you want..."

"Milk is fine." She still has her head on the counter.

I set the mug and canister on the island and open the fridge to get the milk.

"Uh, Sookie?" I chuckle. She's stroking the granite lovingly.

"Hmm?" she hums with her eyes closed.

"You can take a nap on the granite after dinner if you want," I tease and set the milk down.

"I'm not napping, I'm snuggling," she tells me. "I'm scared to open my eyes and see your stove."

"It's a six burner with a flattop in the middle," I tell her. I think she has a small orgasm.

"My God, you sure do know just the right words to make a girl wet," she tells me and her eyes open to find the stove. "Hello, lovah," she purrs when she starts moving toward the stove.

I walk up behind her and teasingly whisper, "Stand mixer."

She whimpers and her knees go a little weak.

"Immersion blender," I whisper in her other ear.

"Oh God," she pants and her eyes close as she grips the edge of the counter.

I grab her hips and go in for the kill by saying, "Double. Wall. Oven."

"Fuck yes!" she moans loudly and collapses halfway between the stove and counter. Her hips push out and her ass hits the tops of my thighs.

"I didn't know kitchen appliances got you so horny."

"We didn't spend any time in a kitchen before," she says as she stands up with her back still to me so she can caress the burners.

"The ovens have convection options," I tell her. "I need to do more shopping or I would have cooked you dinner."

"That's okay. I can only take so much the first time," she smirks over her shoulder. "If you really want to turn me on let _me_ cook in here."

"And here I thought you would lose your shit over the tub in my bathroom," I chuckle.

"I still might."

"You could probably swim in it. Which is kind of unnecessary with that." I point to the window. The pool is covered but she can figure it out.

"Do you have a room for me? You won't even know I'm here," she promises.

"I might when I catch you sleeping on the island," I laugh. My mom didn't even do that. "Oh, come check this out." I lead Sookie to an alcove with marble countertops and a prep sink. "These countertops can be chilled for baking."

"Marry me."

"I think you want to marry my kitchen," I smile. "Not that I blame you. She is beautiful."

"That's who I was asking," she deadpans as she turns to look at me.

"Hmph," I snort.

The doorbell rings and I excuse myself to get the door. I tip the delivery guy in cash and bring the bags back to the kitchen. I set them on the island and grab plates so we can dish up.

"Feel free to have a little bit of everything. I ordered a bunch of stuff," I tell her.

"Okay. I think I've come down from my orgasm high," she giggles and grabs her plate.

We dish up and then take a seat at the kitchen table to eat and get caught up.

**SPOV**

After we eat we end up on opposite ends of his couch. I still can't believe I'm sitting here with Eric. It took me a couple days to get back on track after he left. When I got home I went straight back to the books. I met my ex Alcide right before I took my bar exam and we had a whirlwind romance. We eloped four months after we met and divorced three years later. He was a good guy, but with my busy schedule, and his gambling addiction, which he blamed on me, we couldn't seem to fix things when they went wrong.

After the divorce I started putting feelers out for a new job so I could get away from him. He kept popping up in my life, and in my bed, I just needed to get away from that. When the job opportunity presented itself in Chicago my first thought was Eric. I kept my promise and watched every game. He is one of the few men I've met that got more handsome with age. I never told Alcide about Eric, all he knew was that Eric was on my list. I kept that promise too.

Now I'm sitting across from him more nervous than I was the night I decided to give myself to him.

"I'm nervous," I admit. I've always been honest with Eric, no reason to change that now.

"Why?"

"I think after all this time you became a fantasy to me. I've thought about you more often than not over the years and I'm scared if I blink you'll disappear. I just don't know what to do with that. Plus you've gotten way more attractive and I still don't know what you ever saw in me."

"You'll probably think it's bullshit, but it was your smile," he says.

"Bobby told me it was my ass," I smile.

"That too," he admits. "But when you smiled it reached your eyes. It was genuine."

"That's one of the best compliments I've ever received," I tell him. "When you read me the riot act about my poor judgment of you is when I decided you were the one that would get my virginity," I admit.

"Really?"

"You were so intense. I knew you meant every word and that went along with me. By the time you were done I decided you only live once, you were gorgeous, and a genuinely good guy. Who better? I wasn't holding out, it just hadn't happened yet."

"I'm glad I made an impression," he smiles. "I looked you up on Facebook when I was playing in Washington."

"Did you find me? I have things pretty private, but I'm still findable," I say, "Or did you just decide not to contact me? I probably would've run around the house like a silly fangirl."

"I thought you would think it wasn't really me," he explains. "Plus I wasn't sure what to say."

"You're right; a lot of my friends know I followed your career even if they didn't know why. I probably would've thought someone was playing a trick on me. And if we lose touch again I'll know it's really you if you call me pretty girl. Absolutely no one knows about that."

"I still have a picture of you saved somewhere," he tells me. "From the last day on the beach."

"I have a scrapbook of you," I admit. "I'm not crazy, I promise. I just... you were a big deal for me. Clearly I haven't been able to stop thinking of you..." I finish quietly.

"It's okay. I've thought about you too. You noticed the signal, right?"

"Every time." I scoot a little closer to him, but I try not to make it noticeable.

"Do you ever wish we would have tried to make it work?"

"Sometimes, but then I would think it wasn't our time. I was hoping now we could make it our time," I tell him honestly. I've been single for the last two years. He's single; we live in the same town. It all fits now.

"Now is definitely more convenient than it was ten years ago," he agrees. "So why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"Because you still make me nervous."

"Even though you told me what kind of panties you're wearing?"

"Yes," I giggle. "It was easy to say when you had no chance of seeing them at the time. Now all you have to do is ask and I'll strip down right here... I didn't mean to say that out loud," I blush.

He smiles and says, "You can go cool your cheeks on the marble if you want."

I laugh. "Yes, but I'd be too far away from you in there."

"You're too far away from me now," he says.

I pull up my big girl panties and get up to walk over so I'm standing in front of him. I lean down and press my lips to his and I shift to straddle his lap.

"Is this better?" I whisper, my lips brushing over his with each word.

"Much," he says. His hands sink into my hair and hold me close when his lips press against mine.

I rest my forehead on his, scared to go any further simply because this still doesn't seem real. I'm scared I'll wake up any second and I'll still be in my bed in California.

"I don't want to let you go this time," I whisper. If I sleep with him tonight I know I won't be able to walk away again. I've missed this man that I knew for only a week over a decade ago almost every day.

"Who says you have to?"

"I wanted that out there," I tell him. "In the spirit of being upfront, I can't sleep with you if we have no chance... If you're onboard then I'm all yours."

"I told you that if we were in a different time or in a different place I would be crazy to let you go. Well, it's a different time and a different place and I'd still be crazy to let you go. I've thought about you just about every day for ten years, Sookie. Now you're here. I don't want you to go."

The last word is barely out before I crush my lips to his. I'm feverish in the way I start to tug at his shirt and my tongue probes his mouth seeking entrance. His lips part for me and his hands sneak under my shirt to touch my tits.

"It's been too long," I tell him. I haven't had sex since I left California and I'm ready for this man now.

We break apart long enough for me to pull his shirt over his head and my hands go straight to his chest, rubbing up and down, getting closer and closer to the top of his jeans. He pulls my shirt off and reaches around my back to take my bra off. His mouth moves to my neck and he kisses that spot by my ear.

"You smell incredible," he says before he sucks and nibbles on my neck.

"You feel incredible," I counter and I start rocking my hips. He's just as big as I remember. "Take me to bed."

Eric stands up with me wrapped around him and carefully makes his way upstairs to his bedroom. He drops me on his bed and lets me unzip his pants. He's going commando.

"Mmm, still don't wear underwear I see," I purr and reach into his pants to stroke his cock. I keep one hand on his cock and I start pushing his pants over his hips and down his thighs.

"I don't see the point," he says in what I remember to be his sex voice.

I let go of him and pull back to take my own jeans off. I'm in a pair of lacy blue panties and I get up on my hands and knees with my ass facing toward him.

"Still don't see the point?" I ask as I wiggle my ass.

"Nope," he growls and his large hands grab my cheeks to hold me still. I expect him to drive into me but instead I feel his tongue licking my slit.

"Oh... Fuck!" I cry out and drop my head onto his pillow.

He groans and his thumbs spread my lower lips so his tongue can probe my opening and circle my clit.

I whimper and my hips start moving involuntarily. I love his mouth, but I need his cock.

"Eric, fuck me, please," I beg.

"Still on birth control?" Eric asks as the head of his cock moves up and down my slit.

"Yes," I nod. My eyes are squeezed tight and I _need _him inside me now.

"Good," he says and his head pops inside me. Eric grabs my hips and pulls me back, impaling me on his cock, making him growl.

"Oh fuck yes!" I cry out. Alcide is the only other guy I was with and he was nowhere as good as Eric. I miss this so, so much. "More," I plead.

He pulls almost all the way out and drives in again, over and over again, pulling me back when he thrusts forward. His hands move to hold onto me by my lower cheeks and he picks up the pace.

I want to cry it feels so good. Eric knows exactly what I need and right now it's him. In my body.

My hands grip the blankets just as my pussy begins to squeeze his cock. I know Eric loves it when cum and I love that he makes me cum so easy, and so often. I'm letting out a soft whimper and I can feel every long, thick inch stretching me every time he fills me.

"Eric... so close," I whimper, but he knows. He got to know my body so well that week I could swear he's a physical part of me.

Eric reaches around and rubs my clit for me in quick circles. My walls pulse and he groans. "Cum, Sookie," he says and his other hand slaps my ass.

That's all it takes. His hand on my ass and his cock hitting that perfect spot and I explode all over him. I cry out his name and I can feel my juices dripping down my thighs. My walls squeeze his shaft, making him feel so much bigger.

"I want you to cum, Eric," I pant.

"Oh, I will," he promises and pulls out of me to turn me over. He pulls my ass closer to the edge of the bed and slides right back in. Eric lifts my hips and once again the angle is perfect. He swivels his hips on the in thrust and rubs against my clit every time.

My arms fly up to hold onto anything. I get a grasp on the comforter. I can feel my tits bouncing as he thrusts and when I can see straight again I notice that's exactly where his eyes are. I smile to myself and push my tits up together, running my fingertips over my nipples. I tug a little every few moments.

The combination of my hands on my breasts and his pelvic bone hitting my clit push me right back to the edge. I don't want to move my legs to ruin the angle, so I allow him to control my lower body. I squeeze my tits when my orgasm hits and my eyes close as my back arches. My body is in sensation overload and I want to scream more and stop at the same time. I just whimper instead.

"I'm gonna cum, pretty girl. Where do you want it?" Eric asks when his cock swells a bit more.

I don't care so I say, "Where ever you want... just cum for me."

At the last second he pulls out and cums on my mound and my pussy, so I can see it. He groans and his head drops back. His abs twitch and his hips keep thrusting involuntarily.

"Fuck, Sookie," he pants when he lifts his head and looks down at me. "I waited way too long for that."

"I agree," I smile. "I can officially say you've ruined me for other men." My memory did him no justice.

"So when are you moving in here?" I can't tell if he's kidding.

"I have to discuss it with the kitchen and your tub I haven't seen yet, but I'm free this weekend," I smile. I am free, but I don't want to jump the gun... But I have been waiting ten years for something I didn't know I would get.

He chuckles and leans forward to kiss me. "I'll call and schedule the movers."

"I'll give you the address when I can move again," I say and I kiss him again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, pretty girl." He kisses my forehead and lifts me up to scoot me back so he can lie down next to me on a bed that's roughly the size of Rhode Island.

His arms wrap around me and I can't help smiling. I feel like I'm right where I belong.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

After a very long night of fucking and talking, I'm back to being as smitten with Sookie as I was ten years ago. She's still just as sweet and beautiful as she was then, but she's not the same as she was either. Time will do that, though. Her ex-husband sounds like a real asshat so I'm glad she divorced his ass. She deserves better than that.

I wake her the next morning with a trail of kisses from one hip to the other until her fingers find their way into my hair and I hear her moan.

"Morning, pretty girl," I whisper and move up her body to kiss her lips. "You know you're the only girl I've wanted to kiss good morning?"

It's true. I loved Aude and there have been a few other girls in the last decade, but not one of them compares to Sookie.

"That's silly," she smiles and kisses me again.

"No it's not. It's easy to kiss someone goodnight and walk away. But in a kiss in the morning means you want that person next to you," I explain and kiss her again. I could do this all day.

"What did I do without you for ten years?" she whispers and brushes my hair back.

"It sounds like stalking in some states," I tease.

"Hush, I did not stalk you. I moved on, I wanted a family, it just didn't work." She gives me that smile that got my attention all those years ago.

"Do you still want those things?" I kiss the corners of her mouth and grind my hips against her. She keeps me hard as a rock all the time. I don't know how she does it but I'm not complaining.

"I do. I got caught up with life and I never got my chance," she admits. "With Al the time was never right. Or maybe I subconsciously knew he wasn't the family man type."

"It might make me an asshole, but I'm glad he wasn't," I tell her.

"You don't sound like an asshole, I agree with you." Her hands are slowly moving up my back. She rocks her hips up when she pushes down on my ass.

"Mmm... I guess that answers my next question," I smile.

"Which is?"

"Food or sex?"

"You actually have to ask that?" Her hips rock again and I get to feel how wet she is.

"After the way you reacted to the kitchen I wasn't sure," I explain and reach down to move my tip to her entrance.

She pulls my face down so my ear is next to her lips and she whispers, "Can you imagine fucking me in your kitchen? I'm ready to cum just thinking about it."

"Oh I can," I thrust into her to the hilt and stay still. "I can see you bent over the island, screaming while you cum when I fuck you from behind or devour this perfect pussy."

Her pussy pulses around my cock and her legs slide up my sides to wrap around my ribs.

"I think I want to be laying naked on the island when you eat my pussy," she tells me, "I'll spread my legs wide and hold your head down so you have to lick up every single drop of honey that you make pour out of me."

I growl and pull almost all the way out before slamming into her again. "Sounds perfect, pretty girl."

"Mmhmmm," she hums, "And you feel perfect inside of me right now."

I grunt my agreement and start moving in and out of her slowly. My head dips down and I kiss her. I love the little noises she's making and the warmth of her curvy little body under mine.

Sookie drops her legs to the side, spreading her wider. She starts moaning a little louder when I get deeper and her hands grip my hair tightly.

"This is best," she moans softly.

"Mmm... yes it is," I groan and my head drops to lick and suck one of her nipples.

She lets go with one of her hands to push her nipple closer to my mouth and I pause to suck her finger for a moment before going right back to her nipple. She moans when I suck harder and arches her back. Her pussy feels just as tight as it did all those years ago, and it makes me groan when her walls begin to flutter a little.

My hips speed up and when she starts to cum, Sookie takes me over the edge with her. I thrust three more times and then cum deep inside her.

"Fuck," I groan and drop on top of her while she's still cumming.

"Mmm, fuck is right," she moans. Her head turns to the side when an aftershock shoots through her and her back arches up again, thrusting her tits into my chest.

I kiss her neck and up to her ear. "I think I should introduce you to Doris," I whisper.

"I don't know what or who Doris is, but if she makes me cum like you do, take me to her," Sookie smiles.

"Doris is the tub and she has eight jets so I'm sure if you move just right..." I smirk and pull out of her.

"I'm sure we can work something out. I'm no stranger to getting myself off," she admits.

"I'm sure you'll be great friends." I move off of her and ask, "Do you have to get to your office today?"

"Nope. I'm taking my first vacation since moving here. I'm off for the next week. I was planning on either fucking you the whole time, or crying all week if you turned me down," she laughs.

"No chance of me turning you down, Sookie." I get off the bed and look outside to find at least six inches of snow on the ground. "It's a good thing I moved the cars in the garage last night."

"It's been weird. This is my first snowy winter. Some days I sit in my picture window for hours watching the snow fall. It's beautiful and terrifying all at the same time."

"You'd love the cabin I bought in Lake Geneva," I smile at her. "We could go snow mobiling up there."

"That would be fun. Right now I'm still waiting to meet Doris though. I'm getting a little cold." I glance at her tits and her nipples are hard, standing straight up.

"Then let's go get you two introduced," I smile at her.

Sookie rolls out of bed and follows me to the bathroom. I turn the lights on and she gasps.

"Sookie, meet Doris," I say, gesturing to the tub.

"Seriously, I have the week off. I can easily move in," she says without taking her eyes off of the tub. "I'm quiet and I'm rarely home anyway. You won't even notice me."

I pull her close and say, "I want to notice you."

"Mmm, I can make myself noticeable," she purrs and tilts up to peck my lips.

"I know you can. Do you want to give Doris a test run or do you want to try the shower?" It's a walk-in with two overhead rain fixtures and it's on a remote so I can start it from my bed if I want to.

"As long as I have you close it doesn't matter to me."

"Then the shower it is. We won't both fit in Doris." I kiss her head. "This shower has remote start," I tell her as I push a button on the wall to start it. It's a fancy system but it's worth it after long workouts or games that kick my ass.

Sookie doesn't comment. She pulls my face close for a long, hard kiss. When she pulls back she's breathless and her face is flush.

"I can't tell you enough how happy I am we're here together."

"Ditto," I smile.

Steam starts to build so I open the glass door and gesture for her to go first. Sookie steps into the shower that's more than big enough for two, and I step in behind her and close the door.

"I don't know if you noticed, but the floor in here is heated. So is the kitchen floor," I tell her.

"Eric, you have me, you don't have to point out all the things that make my little heartbeat speed up," she laughs.

"Yes I do." I know it's probably crazy but I was serious about calling movers. "I meant what I said about calling movers, Sookie."

She looks at me for a moment and I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You only live once," she whispers as she reaches up to stroke the side of my face.

"Is that a yes?" I ask just to be sure.

She starts nodding and says, "That's a yes."

I smile and lean down to kiss her sweetly. Her arms wrap around me and my fingers tangle in her hair. We kiss for a while, but that's as far as it goes before I get cheeky and reach out to start the jets in the walls. Sookie's not expecting it so she yelps when the water hits her.

"Eric!" she laughs, and playfully smacks my chest.

I chuckle and say, "It's great for sore muscles."

"I certainly found a few muscles I forgot I had last night," she smiles and moves to take advantage of the jets.

"I'll show you around the house after we're done in here so you know how to get around your own house," I smile.

"How do you make me do crazy things?" she asks, returning my smile.

"I'm just lucky, I guess." I reach for the soap and start lathering up.

We both wash up and after my greedy ass gets her off in the shower, I step out first to get her a towel from the cabinet beside one of the vanities. There are two sinks so she'll have her own. I hand Sookie her towel and show her how the controls work for the shower and tub since they're on the same system.

"You can start the tub from the bed too," I wink at her.

"Is it too soon to tell you I love you for having all these ways to keep me warm?" she asks. "Even with the heat on I freeze when I get up to go to the bathroom to start the shower."

"The winters take some getting used to," I agree. "It's also crazy what a redneck with too much money will buy."

"I'm not complaining one bit," she giggles. "I'm having a hard time adjusting to all the frozen things. Myself included."

"Then you'll love the towel warmer," I smirk.

"You're going to spoil me, Eric Northman."

"That's a safe bet." I wrap my towel around my waist and lead her into the walk-in closet. "I'll make room for your things in here."

"I'm just going to say again that this is crazy," she says. "But it's the best kind of crazy."

I grab a T-shirt and hand it to her so she doesn't have to put her dirty clothes back on.

"You know if it's too much too fast, you don't have to do it, right?"

"I've never done anything I don't want to do, Eric. I'm a smart girl, and I know when I'd be an idiot to turn something down. I know that this is going to be the best thing I've ever done besides agree to go on that date with you. I also know we're going to have to get to know each other again. We're going to fight, and find things we don't like about each other, but in the long run, as cheesy as it sounds; I honestly believe you're my soul mate if there is such a thing."

"I think you're right," I tell her and squeeze her hand. I grab a pair of jogging pants and pull them on.

"You'll learn that I usually am," she smirks.

"Ah, there's the lawyer," I snicker and pinch her ass on my way out of the closet.

"Eric," she calls my name as she follows behind me, "What is your mom going to think about all this?"

"She's going to want to meet you. She knows we met in Georgia all those years ago, but I'm sure she'll be surprised that we've found each other again." My mom's pretty laid back most of the time. She got remarried three years ago so she's not by herself anymore. Russell is a nice guy and he adores Mom so I have no complaints.

"My Gran died a few years ago, but she would've loved you. She used to tell me I was an idiot for letting you go if you meant that much to me."

"Maybe we were foolish or maybe we would have failed and hating each other right now. There's no way of knowing what might have been," I shrug. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

**SPOV**

Once I get the tour... Of my new home! Eric and I head into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. It's closer to lunch time, but who doesn't love pancakes?

Are we insane for moving in together one day after we reconnected? Absolutely. Will that deter us? Not at all. I knew when he walked away all those years ago we'd find a way back to each other and I don't intend to let him go this time. Honestly even if I wasn't already living in Chicago I would quit my job and move to be with him.

I truly believe he is the one for me. I think I knew it when I bumped into him in the grocery store. I fell a little bit in love when I saw his determination, and his ass, but the things I learned about him that week cemented my feelings. It's not something I've ever said out loud and I don't know when I will, but Eric has been my dream for the last ten years. And now I'm getting him.

"How soon do you want me to get started with the moving?" I know we can hire movers to pack and move everything for me, but there are a few things I don't want anyone else to see. Eric will, but I don't want random men seeing my sex toys and underwear.

"I'll leave that up to you," he says. "I don't know what your current living situation is."

"I have a small two bedroom house that would fit in your bedroom. I didn't bring a lot with me when I moved, so my house is pretty sparse," I explain.

"Are you living in the city or the 'burbs?"

"I have a brownstone in Lakeview," I tell him. "I've been telling myself for the last eleven months to decorate, but I kept putting it off."

"That worked out okay," he smiles and flips the pancakes on the flattop griddle.

"Mmhmmm, maybe my subconscious knew," I smile. "Alcide got the house in the divorce, so I let him keep everything that wasn't a personal item. I lived in a furnished apartment in California, so when I moved here all I had was my clothes. I had to buy a real winter wardrobe when I moved here."

"I was prepared when I moved here," he says. "You know you could leave your house as is in case there's bad weather so you'll have a place to crash that's closer to your work."

Huh. That's a good plan. I don't suspect he's going to let me help him pay for anything at this house, so I can still afford the mortgage and the minimal bills for electric and gas. I don't need cable, but I'll probably internet since on bad weather days I can work from home if needed.

"Maybe I'll just go home and grab most of my clothes then, instead of calling a mover."

"Whatever you want is fine with me." He puts three pancakes on a plate for me. "The bacon should be done if you want to check it."

I stand up and go to the oven to check the bacon and it is indeed done. Eric hands me a pot holder to take it out and set it on the counter.

"I don't know why I'm drinking coffee," I sigh as I pour a new cup. "Can you make another deal with me?" I ask.

"What kind of deal?"

"Make sure I stop working at a reasonable hour. Alcide got into online gambling and says it was because I was never with him. I worked until ten or eleven at night, crashed for a few hours and I was up at four working again."

"First of all, your ex is a jackass. Second of all, you're going to be too busy after seven P.M. getting your brains fucked out to worry about work," he says seriously.

"That's what I love about you," I grin and then I immediately freeze.

"Well the sex is pretty awesome." Eric glazes right over the love thing.

"So is the snuggling and the laughing, and then more sex," I giggle.

"Exactly." Eric grabs a few pieces of bacon and sits down at the island.

I get my plate and set it next to his. "When we're done with breakfast how would you feel about laying me down right in front of where you are to have dessert?" I ask nonchalantly.

"I think I could leave you alone with this counter and you'd cum," he smirks.

"Just think of how much harder I'll cum with your mouth on me," I smile.

He laughs and says, "I'll consider it."

"No big deal if you don't want to. I'm sure I can find plenty of corners to push you into to blow you."

"There are lots of corners perfect for fucking in," he agrees.

We finish eating and then find one of those corners to christen.

"That's it," I say as I walk out of the closet. Eric is spread out on the bed and I feel like a sweaty mess. I just finished hanging up the last of my clothes. It's been three days since we ran into each other after the game and it's been three really good days.

"Are you sure?" He's been giving me shit about all the clothes I have.

I look around and say, "Yep, you got all your stuff put up in the spare room right?"

He snorts and says, "Yeah, the one down the hall so your shoes are right across from us."

"You're a good man, Eric Northman." I don't have _that _many shoes. Just a little spill over.

"And you have way more stuff than I expected. But I did find some interesting stuff in the unmarked box..."

"Oh yeah?" I smile as I climb onto the bed. "The unmarked box, huh. If I recall correctly that one has a few things that will benefit you as well."

"As long as you don't mean that pink dildo, you might be on to something," he chuckles.

I bite my bottom lip and say, "You don't consider watching me fuck myself with it a benefit? Or better yet, if you fuck me in the ass with it while you pound into me..." I learned a few things I like with my ex.

"Is that something you would be into, Sookie?"

"It's considerably smaller than you, so I don't mind having it there," I tell him.

"That's good to know," he smiles... and he's using his sex voice.

"Is that something you would like?"

"I think it would be fun to try."

"Say when and I can be ready for it," I tell him and I resume my trek to him. I climb over to hover his body. "I like a lot of things I never thought I would."

"Like what?"

"You've already figured out what spanking does to me..."

"Yes I have," he smiles. "I think that gets you wetter than when I go down on you."

"Maybe," I purr, "A well placed finger or two and soft nibbles do a lot too. I love it when your teeth scrape over my skin." Alcide was a biter; I don't want full on biting, but a little teeth is a huge turn on.

"You mean like this?" He leans forward and drags his teeth over my cleavage.

"Mmm, yes, sir," I moan. I can already feel myself getting wet.

"Good to know." His head drops back.

"What else would you like to know?" I sit up on my knees and rest my center over his cock. I start to slowly rock back and forth.

"I'm sure I'll figure out the rest, unless you think there's something I should know right now." Eric tugs the neckline of my camisole down and starts to pluck and tug my nipples.

"Nope, nothing pressing. I think I'll like you getting to know my body again," I say and grind down a little.

"I think I will too," he says. "You know I've been thinking about the deal you asked me to make with you."

"About not letting me work too much?" I question.

"Mmhmmm, that's the one," he nods.

"What about it?"

"Well I was thinking you need an incentive or a deterrent to keep you from working too late."

"What do you suggest?" I ask and roll my hips a little as I rock.

"Well I'd suggest you get a spanking for working too late, but that's not exactly a deterrent to you," he smirks.

"No, sir, it is not," I smile.

"So maybe the nights you work too late, you don't get sex at all," he suggests.

If it wasn't Eric I would be perfectly content with missing out on sex.

"That is a very nice deterrent. I can agree to that," I tell him.

"Good. Now what would you like as an incentive?"

"Mmm, I might have to think about that. Just getting to see you is incentive enough," I admit.

"You think about it and let me know," he says as he reaches into my yoga pants and his thumb rubs my clit.

"Oh, wow, that would be a good one," I pant. I'm sure he can feel how wet I already was, but the second he touches my clit my pussy starts to drip.

"I could send you text messages telling you the filthy things running through my mind, and all the things I want to do to you," he suggests.

"Mmm, I would love that. You have no idea what it does when you talk dirty to me." Another thing I've learned is how to enjoy dirty talking.

"You'll be racing home to get what I put in those messages, won't you?"

"Mmhmmm," I moan as his thumb slowly traces circles around my clit.

"Even if I said I want to pull you over my knee, spank you until your ass is red and then fuck your throat?"

"Fuck yes," I pant. My head drops back and I want to beg him to stick his fingers in me, but I stay quiet.

"Do you want that right now, pretty girl? I can feel how wet you are," he purrs and pinches my clit.

I shake my head no and say, "I want your fingers deep inside my pussy. Fuck me until I cum and then I want you to fuck my throat."

He growls and moves his hand further into my panties until two of his fingers slide inside me. "Ride my hand, Sookie," he says.

I moan and rest my hands on his abs. My hips move up and down on his fingers, rocking some to get his fingertips to rub over that perfect spot.

"This is going to make me cum so hard, baby," I pant.

I hold his hand down by his wrist so his hand doesn't move too much and when his fingers start to wiggle my hips stop so I can enjoy him playing with my g-spot.

"You stopped," he says and I get a smack on my ass for it.

"Sorry, your fingers feel so good right there," I tell him, but I start moving up and down again.

"Right here?" He curls them and every time I move they rub my spot.

"Yes!" I cry out. I know my juices are running down his hand and the thought makes my walls pulse.

"Mmm... do you feel how hard I am for you right now, pretty girl?" Eric purrs.

"Yes, you're so hard, Eric. I want to cum so you can fuck my throat. He deserves to feel good too."

"Do you want another finger, Sookie?"

"Yes please," I nod.

He works a third finger inside me his thumb on his other hand comes around to rub my clit.

My hips move a little faster and Eric continues to rub my spot when his fingers brush over it. My pussy begins to contract and squeeze his fingers. I bring my hands up to tug my nipples through my cami and my orgasms takes me by surprise, rocking my whole body.

"Oh... Fuck yes!" I cry out as my body convulses.

"Mmm... that's so sexy, Sookie," Eric says as his fingers rub quickly over my spot.

He's going to give me another rapid fire orgasm, and he knows it.

"Ohmygod!" I scream when orgasm number two hits. "No more," I whimper.

"Are you sure?" His fingers slow down.

"I can't..."

"I think you can, but I'll stop if you want me to."

My eyes open and when I see the fire in his eyes a strong aftershock hits me. I want to give him whatever he wants so I tell him, "I'm yours, so take whatever you want."

He pulls me down for a kiss and his fingers speed up again. Eric holds the back of my head so we're nose to nose as his fingers work me quickly. When tears spring to my eyes, they drip onto his cheeks. I want to tell him to stop, but it's too good, plus I love turning him on. I know how hard it makes him when I cum.

"Is that what you need?" I whimper when I feel orgasm three approaching.

"Yes," he says. "Cum one more time for me, Sookie and I'll let you have my cock."

"Yes, sir," I whisper just before I fall apart.

"Beautiful," he whispers and takes advantage of my parted lips by slipping his tongue in my mouth when he kisses me.

When the kiss breaks I ask quietly, "My throat or my pussy?"

"He's all yours. You choose." Eric pulls his fingers out of my pussy and licks them clean one at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie has an almost devious look in her eyes as she takes my jogging pants off. I don't know which option she's going with but I know I won't be disappointed.

"So what's it gonna be, pretty girl? Heads or tails?" I ask her.

"Heads," she winks and wraps her hand around my shaft. She starts stroking and she licks her lips as she looks between my cock and my eyes.

She sits up on her hands and knees. Sookie drags her tongue along the underside of my shaft from base to tip. Her hand keeps moving and she dips down to suck on one of my balls.

"What would you like me to do, Eric?" she asks me and sucks my other nut between her soft lips.

"Mmm... that feels good," I whisper and watch her work.

She moans and sucks a little harder before licking up my length again. Her lips wrap around my head and her tongue plays with my slit before she begins to bob slowly. She pulls off to take a deep breath and goes back to work bobbing on my cock. Sookie's hand is moving up and down with her mouth so I don't notice right away that she's taking more and more of my length until my head hits the back of her throat.

She starts to swallow.

"Holy shit," I gasp and the moan she lets out with my cock in her throat makes me want to thrust my hips, but I don't.

Her eyes close and she moans louder the deeper she takes me. She slowly pulls back and looks at me in the eye.

"Would you like to fuck my throat?" she asks sweetly.

"I don't know. I've never done that before," I admit.

"Stand up. I'll lay back with my head over the side. You can see how you like it," she offers.

I stand up and kick away my joggers while Sookie stretches out on the bed like she said. Her mouth opens and I guide my cock between her lips. She moans again and swallows when I nudge the back of her throat. I groan and slowly move my hips back and forth, not wanting to go too fast or get too rough with her.

Her hands come up to hold onto my hips and she tries to pull me deeper. The vibration of her moans shoots through my shaft, making me groan. Sookie pulls me harder, trying to get me to move faster.

"You want more?" I ask. Sookie moans and so I pick up the pace and get a little rougher with her. I see her nipples harden and I lean over to rub her clit. She moans again and it makes my dick twitch.

Sookie's legs falls open and her hand grips my wrist to keep my hand on her clit. Her head starts moving the best she can while I fuck her. Her hips begin to buck and I can see her pussy dripping she's so wet.

"Play with your nipples, pretty girl," I instruct her and dip a finger inside. My hips move faster and the moan she lets out... ugh. If she keeps moaning like that I'm going to lose it.

Her hands go to her nipples and she plucks them, before rubbing them. She pushes her tits up for me and tugs more. I can feel her walls pulsing around my finger. I love that this is turning her on so much.

I pull my finger out of her to rub her clit quickly. She moans again around my shaft and the way her body shakes I know she's cumming. There are tears in her eyes but her moans tell me she's not in pain.

"I'm gonna cum, pretty girl. Do you want it in your mouth or on your tits?" I ask her.

She holds up her tits to tell me where she wants me to cum. I pull out of her mouth a few seconds later and finish myself on her tits with a loud groan.

"Fuck, Sookie, that's so good," I tell her.

"I've learned a few things over the years," she smiles. She's still panting hard and my cock twitches when she wipes up some of my cum to lick it off her finger.

"You have to stop doing sexy things like that, sweetheart," I say.

"Like what?" she asks.

"Like licking my cum off your tits." I bend down to kiss her.

"But I like it," she pouts.

"Oh no, not the pouty face," I say and kiss her again. "Put the lip away, Stackhouse."

"Then let me lick your cum up." She takes another swipe and sucks her finger.

"Fine, lick up my cum," I sigh and move around the bed. I see an opportunity and bury my face between her legs.

"Mmm, see I let you lick mine up," she moans and wraps her legs around my head.

I growl and thrust my tongue into her, making her back arch. One of these days we'll do something other than fuck ourselves stupid. Today is not that day.

Two weeks later Sookie is back to work and I have a decision to make. There's an offer on the table from the Colts. It's not too far from Illinois but I would need to have a place there and I'm not sure how Sookie would feel about us being apart for half the year. I know I'm not too happy with the idea.

Financially I'm in a position to bring her on the road with me no problem, but it would mean quitting her job. I'm not sure how she would feel about that either. So when she gets home from work I have a pot of beef stew on the stove and a fresh loaf of bread baking in the oven.

"I'm starting to really appreciate coming home to you," she smiles when she smells the bread. "Hi, babe," she says and stands on her toes to kiss me hello.

"Hi. How was your day?" I ask.

"Good. Nothing crazy, I got a new case. How was yours?"

"Well, I found out I have an offer on the table from the Colts," I tell her. "Three years for 10.5 million."

She doesn't know anything about my finances unless she's been following it on the internet since it's a matter of public record. This deal is a damn good one, but three years is a long time.

"Oh... is that good? Honestly if you ask me you guys get paid too damn much to play a game," she says and goes to the fridge to get some water.

"It's a good deal," I tell her. "It's a lot of money but it also means relocating part-time and spending a lot of time apart if I take it. There are pros and cons, so I need to get your feelings on this."

She leans back against the counter and looks at me for a long time. She sighs after a few minutes and says, "I'm not thrilled about the idea of you leaving, but if it's what you really want, then I'll support your decision. I've lived ten years without you. Living together part time is a lot better than not at all."

"It is," I agree. "Truthfully, I want to be greedy and have you all the time. I could be extremely greedy and have my cake and eat it too, but it would depend on what you want. You could come with me but you would have to quit your job and travel with me."

"I'm not married to my job, Eric. I've been there a year. I learned real early in life when you have something worth holding onto, then hold on tight with both hands. If you want me to come with you all you have to do is ask. I can go back to work when you retire, or see if I can do part-time pro bono work," she tells me.

"So you would be okay with traveling around the country for five to six months out of the year to watch football games? It's grueling and a little boring sometimes," I warn her.

"If I ever get tired I can go home." She walks up and wraps her arms around my waist and says, "I didn't go into this halfway. I'm in. One hundred and ten percent."

"Okay. I just don't want to make a big decision like this without you," I explain. "It affects us both. I don't need the money and if we want to get married and have kids I don't want to sign away three years of my life and potentially leave you to be a single mom for months at a time."

I pull a piece of paper from my pocket and hand it to her. It's a statement that was faxed over from my business manager with my bottom line number written on it.

She looks at it and hands it back without a word. I can't read her expression, but she finally says, "I guess we need to sit down and talk family before we make any decisions about football."

"Yeah, I think so." The timer goes off on the oven so I grab the potholder and pull the bread from the oven. It smells like heaven.

"I want kids," she tells me. "I'm fine with waiting, but if I quit my job I might want want them sooner rather than later."

"You don't want to take a baby on the road," I tell her. "At least not for very long. Airports are dirty and loud and babies need so much stuff. I would hate to leave you alone with a newborn..."

"I'm willing to compromise with you. I can tell you really want this. That is an insane amount of money and we can spend the next three years on us. I've been too focused on work, and it'll be a good break for me. I just want babies by the time I'm forty. How's that sound?"

"Just so we're clear, what I want most is you. I am fully prepared to turn down this offer. You know now that I have more than I could ever possibly need. You could still quit your job and we could travel for a year no problem and it would hardly make a dent. I could play for three more years and then retire for good, but truthfully I could probably do that right now. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'm going to back you up no matter what. How about you think about taking the deal. If you can see us waiting, then do it. If after a few days you think you want to start our lives now, then retire and we'll fly to Italy to celebrate," she suggests.

"I think that's a great suggestion." I lean in to kiss her. "Thank you, Sookie."

"You're welcome. I don't know if it's the best advice, but it's what I have," she smiles. "How long until we can slice the bread?"

"Whenever you want. Dinner's ready." I kiss her head and get us bowls for the stew while Sookie goes after the bread. We've settled into an easy routine and I love having her here. I'm really glad she decided to cash in on her wild night, that's for sure.

SPOV

This is a huge deal. I know Eric loves playing football, but he's made it perfectly clear he would be willing to stop playing to stay here with me. What I told him is true though. The job I'm in is just a job. Eric is the man in my life, he is my family now, and if I'd figured that out three years ago Alcide and I would still be married. Some lessons are better learned later in life though.

As for children, I love them, I can't wait to have my own. I was married to my previous job until I had to get away from Al. When I look at Eric I can see our kids; I can see us growing old together. What I feel for him has no words. I will stop whatever I have going on to support him.

"Eric, if you decide to retire, do you want me to quit too?" I ask. If he wants to travel, I guess I'd have to. "I guess what I'm asking is would you like me to quit to stay with you regardless?"

"Selfishly, yes," he admits. "But I know you're the independent type so I'm not sure how you feel about the idea of me supporting you."

"I wasn't raised to be that girl, no, but my Gran also taught me to take care of my man. She was a housewife. I think if you really, really wanted me to I could make it work. Your maid would be out of a job and you'd probably get sick of me waiting on you hand and foot," I giggle.

"I only have a cleaning lady come during football season, I'll have you know," he says.

"Mmhmmm," I hum. "Well the football season cleaning lady is out of a job."

"I'll be sure to pass the word along," he smiles.

"I'm not a huge beef stew fan, but this is amazing," I tell him. So far everything he's cooked has been amazing. His mom was a good teacher.

"I'm glad you like it," he says.

"Um, have you talked to your mom about us?" If he has he hasn't told me. The last two weeks have been more than I ever expected, and I look forward to getting to know more about him and getting to meet his family.

"I talked to her today, actually. I told her about you and the offer," he confirms.

"What did she say about it?"

"One hint at the possibility of grandkids and she told me to do whatever you want," he laughs.

"She's a good woman," I wink. "I can't wait to meet her."

"She feels the same. Usually she comes up for Memorial Day, so I'm sure this year will be no different."

"Okay." I take my first bite of bread and moan. "Are you kidding me with this?" I say with my mouth full.

"Nope. It's how I roll," he smirks.

"My God, I would marry you and have your kids just to get this bread for the rest of my life."

"You know I didn't have commercially made bread until college. It was seriously disappointing."

"Gran uses to make bread, but it wasn't this good. I feel like everything I've ever known about fresh bread was a lie," I tell him and take another bite.

"Just wait until Mom comes and makes fresh bagels. She's like the pastry whisperer."

"I can't wait," I laugh.

We finish dinner and I get up to clean the kitchen. Whoever cooks gets the night off from dishes. Eric always cooks right now. I don't mind doing dishes though. I don't mind cleaning anything really.

When I'm done I find my...

"Eric, are you my boyfriend?" I ask. We never discussed it, but I guess he is. He's lying on the couch watching ESPN.

He looks at me curiously and asks, "Did you hit your head? No, you know my name so it's not amnesia..."

"We haven't really talked about it. Last time we did this I was your spring break fling." I climb onto his lap and lie on his chest. It's my favorite place to be. "I guess the moment I agreed to move in that cemented it, huh?"

"Well if you decide to quit your job you could just call me your sugar daddy," he jokes.

"Mmm, that sounds dirty. I like it," I wink and dip my head to kiss his chest.

"To seriously answer your question, yes. Your the only girl I want."

"Good. You're the only guy I want too," I smile. "I kinda want you right now. I got home before seven tonight."

"Yes you did," he smiles. "I guess that text message worked, hmm?"

"It did." I wiggle up his chest so I can peck his lips.

"Does this mean you want to try out playing with that pretty pink toy of yours?"

"Mmhmm," I nod and let my legs drop around his hips so he can feel my heated core through my work pants on his bare stomach. "Do you want to go to the room or try it here on the couch?"

"I don't have the supplies here for that so we should go upstairs."

"Okay," I whisper. I kiss him harder on the lips before I stand up and hold my hand out to help him up.

Eric takes my hand and stands up. He scoops me up and carries me up the stairs. When we get to the room he drops me on the bed and I get up to take my clothes off.

"Where do you want me?" I ask once I'm naked and standing at the edge of the bed.

"Get comfortable," he says and goes to the closet where my toy box is.

I climb onto the bed and stay on my hands and knees. I rest my head on the pillow and reach between my thighs to start playing with my pussy. I'm already wet, but if we're playing with my pink toy I want to be drenched for him.

"I'm ready when you are," I say softly.

"Mmm... that's a pretty picture, Sookie," he purrs and climbs up on the bed. The pink toy appears and Eric says, "Get it wet for me, pretty girl."

"Do you want me to fuck myself with it or suck it?" I ask.

"Your choice."

I put it to my lips and start to suck on it. I keep my eyes on Eric when I swallow it so it's all the way in my mouth.

"Good girl," he smiles and pulls the toy out of my mouth. "Thank you."

Eric keeps his eyes on mine and he pushes the toy inside me beside two of my fingers.

"Oh fuck, that's so good," I moan. "So full..." I start rocking my hips back trying to get the toy deeper.

"How long has it been since you had anal sex, Sookie?" he asks as he pumps the toy deeper and faster.

"Just over three years," I tell him.

I hear the cap on a bottle of lube open and then the cool liquid is being drizzled between my lower cheeks. A moment later one of his fingers is rubbing my rear entrance and pressing on my hole. My pussy starts to clench and I grip the blanket. It's been a long time, and I'm nervous, but I know Eric will do it right.

"When was the last time you did it?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"More than a year ago," he answers as his finger slides in.

"Mmm, that's good," I moan.

His finger twists as he pumps in and out and the toy twists in the opposite direction. I keep rocking on the toy and his finger. It's not going to take much longer for me to cum.

"Eric..." I pant. How is the man good at everything?

"Yes, Sookie?"

"I'm gonna cum," I tell him. I think he can already tell by my heavy breathing.

I feel another finger pressing against my ass and then slide in, filling me more. The stretching makes me gush and I bury my head in the pillow.

"Fuuuck!" I scream into the pillow as my orgasm rocks my body. "More," I beg when I can breathe again and I turn my head to look at him.

Eric pulls the toy out of my pussy and then his fingers from my ass. The toy slides up and nudges my rear hole for a moment before the head of it pops in. Mt breathing increases and my fingernails dig into the bed. He pumps the toy in and out in shallow thrusts. After a few minutes he starts to go deeper.

"That's good, baby," I tell him to let him know I'm still okay.

"Do you want more?"

"I think I'm ready for more, yes," I nod. He has me nice and relaxed at the moment.

Eric shifts on the bed and then I feel his cock rubbing through my folds. The toy keeps moving in and out of my ass as his cock slides deep into my pussy.

"Oh fuck," he groans.

My pussy starts to flutter a little with the sensation of being so full.

"Start slow please," I tell him.

From the text messages today I have a feeling he won't mind if I ask him to fuck me with his cock in my ass instead of the toy. It makes me nervous with his size, but I want to give it to him.

Eric moves slowly, letting me feel every thick inch of him. He keeps twisting the toy as he pulls out and I'm always full in one place or the other.

"Make me cum, Eric. I want you to take me in the ass, but I need to cum first," I tell him. I'm already close.

His hips speed up and he reaches around to rub my clit in tight circles.

"Is this what you need, pretty girl?" he asks.

"Yes!" I moan. I know my walls are squeezing him hard and it only takes a few thrusts before I explode, pouring my juices down my thighs. "Do you want to take me there?" I ask. Eric and the toy are still moving in and out of me.

"I do," he says. "I won't last long."

"That's okay. I want you to cum whenever and wherever you want," I tell him.

Eric takes the toy out of my ass and he adds more lube before his cock slips out of my pussy and moves up.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"I am. The toy loosened me up." Literally and figuratively.

"Good," he says. At the last minute he turns me over and pushes my legs up so I'm practically folded in half, and then he pushes into my ass. "Holy shit," he growls.

"Mmm, is that good, baby?" I moan. He's huge and he's stretching me more than I've ever been. His shaft is hitting spots I didn't know existed, but he feels fucking fantastic.

"So fucking good," he says as he pulls back. He groans as he pushes in again.

My fingers move down to my clit and I start rubbing. If I don't cum again that's fine, but I won't be upset if I do.

"Tell me what you want. Do you want my fingers to push inside?" I purr and rub my opening.

"Yes," he says. His hips move faster and start to slap against my ass.

"That's it, Eric, give it to me hard!" I cry out. I slide two fingers into my pussy and I start to pump in and out.

"Mmm... you like it rough, Sookie?" He slaps my ass hard.

"Fuck, yes!" I scream. "Show that tight little asshole who she belongs to, Eric." He's only seen glimpses of this side of me. The look on his face tells me he loves it.

Eric grabs my nipple and tugs on it as he pounds me hard. He slaps my ass every few strokes, giving me exactly what I want.

"Is that hard enough?" he growls, punctuating each word with a hard thrust of his hips.

"Mmm, perfect," I pant. "Cum for me, Eric. I want feel your release." My walls tighten around my fingers and in a matter of seconds I'm cumming again.

"Oh fuck," he groans and pulls out of me to cum all over my thighs and ass.

"So good, baby," I pant. I'm spent.

"Fucking perfect," he says.

"Come here and kiss me please," I whisper. We need to take a shower anyway so his cum rubbing all over his thighs shouldn't be a problem.

Eric doesn't hesitate. He kisses me passionately until I have to pull away to breathe.

"Just how rough do you like to get, Sookie?" he asks.

"The only thing that would've made that better would've been your hand on my throat," I whisper.

"I'll remember that," he winks and pecks my lips before he gets the remote to start the shower.

"I will forever be fascinated by that," I laugh. I never use the remote because I never remember it. I roll over to snuggle into his side and whisper, "I like the slow sweet stuff too. Something about anal just doesn't say sweet to me."

"Excellent point."

After we see the steam billowing from the bathroom we get up to shower. Once we step inside I push him against the wall for a slow, wet kiss.

"I want you to be slow and sweet with me right now," I moan into the kiss. I can feel his cock growing against my stomach.

"Yes, dear," he whispers.

Eric lifts me by my thighs and turns to press me against the wall. His hard-on slides in and he gives me exactly what I need. Slow, sweet, wet, and all around perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I take a few days to think over the offer like Sookie suggested. Three years is a long time, yet the pros are outweighing the cons for me. Sookie said she's in for whatever I decide and if I do this it guarantees that she and any kids we have will have a great life. I can retire after that and spend my life with her and our family.

Even though I've made my decision I don't call my agent right away. I want to tell Sookie first. I want to make sure she's going to be okay with the possibility of being photographed or whatever. I don't usually have to deal with it too much, but I know it's different for Ras now that his wife had the baby. There were reporters waiting outside his house when he drove up. He wasn't too happy about that.

But since Sookie revealed a much naughtier side of herself I decide to surprise her. I hear the garage door go up and I go upstairs to wait for her. When she walks into the house she calls out like she always does, but I don't answer her. I hear the clicking of her heels and eventually her coming up the stairs. She told me years ago that she hates surprises but I think she'll like this one.

I time it just right so that just after she's passed the guest room, I step out and grab her from behind to push her against the wall. Sookie yelps and turns her head to the side to make sure it's me, and my hand is already going up her skirt.

"Eric, what are you doing?" she asks in a breathy whisper.

I lean close to her ear and my other hand slides up to her throat to hold her in place. I push her panties out of the way and rub her lower lips.

"Getting my pussy wet," I growl at her.

She makes a sound between a whimper and a moan and says, "Okay..."

"Pull your skirt up, Sookie," I instruct.

She reaches down and it takes her a moment, but she gets her skirt up resting around her hips.

"Like this?" she groans.

"Very good," I nibble on her ear. "Now pull your panties down."

"Yes, sir," she says quickly and pushes her panties down to her knees before they drop to the ground. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Perfect." I lick her neck and tug on her earlobe while my fingers start to tease her clit.

Her forehead rests against the wall and she moans loudly. Her pussy is dripping, soaking my hand.

"Do you know it's after seven?" I ask her.

She gasps and starts to whine, "No, it can't be! I left the office right on time, Eric, I promise."

I let go of her throat and hold up my wrist so she can see the time. She might have left when she usually does but it's still after seven.

"I didn't mean to be late," she says in a pleading tone.

"You want to cum, don't you?" I know she does.

"Yes," she breathes, "So, so bad."

I put my hand back on her throat and my other pull her hips away from the wall, making her moan. I could slide right into her and I plan to.

"How about I give you a different punishment this time?" I rub my hand over her ass and she shivers.

"Anything you want. Please let me cum though," she quickly agrees.

"I think you'll get a swat on this perfect ass for every minute you were late," I tell her.

"Yes, sir." She nods the best she can with my hand wrapped around her throat.

It's hardly a punishment, but that's okay.

"Put your hands on the wall, Sookie," I order and let my fingertips graze her slit.

Her hands go up and she rests them shoulder width. "Like this?" she questions.

"Perfect. If you take your punishment well I'll let you have my cock," I tell her and rub my hard-on against her ass.

"I promise to take it well."

"Good girl," I say and bring my hand down on her right cheek.

She cries out and I see her fingers try to grip the wall. Sookie doesn't get much recovery time between swats, but I learned already that she likes it that way. I alternate from one side to the other and I can see her juices on her inner thighs. I'll be shocked if she doesn't cum the second I thrust into her.

By the time I get to the last swat she's a panting, quivering mess. I unzip my pants and bring my hand down one more time and immediately thrust into her to the hilt. Fuck, she's so hot and wet.

"Ahhhh!" she cries out and I feel her pussy start contracting around me.

My grip on her throat tightens a bit and I pull her head back to growl, "You like being punished don't you, dirty girl?" I thrust hard and deep.

"Mmm, no. I don't like to be a naughty girl," she tells me. Her soaking wet pussy tells me differently.

"This drenched pussy disagrees," I growl and reach around to rub her clit quickly. I need her to cum.

"Yes... yesyesyes!" she chants and her walls begin to hold on tighter. "I'm cumm-" She can't finish because her orgasm steals her words.

She's so fucking beautiful when she cums. It only takes a handful of thrusts before I lose it and cum hard deep inside her with a roar. I press her tighter against the wall and kiss her neck.

"Fuck, I love you." The words just fall out of my mouth but I realize I mean it.

"Mmm, I love you, too," she replies quietly with her head pressed against the wall.

It's generally considered bad form to say that for the first time just after sex, but nothing else has been conventional about our relationship. Why should this be any different? I pull out of her and turn Sookie around to kiss her, making sure to pour everything I'm feeling into it. Her arms wrap around me and I can feel she means it too.

"I've been dying to tell you," she whispers into the kiss.

"I just figured it out," I reply and lift her by her thighs to take her to the bedroom.

"It's okay," she smiles.

I set her down on the bed and reach over to the nightstand to grab some tissues if she wants to clean up some.

"Thanks." She takes a moment to wipe up some of the mess.

"I made a decision today. I want to take the offer," I tell her.

She gives me a big, gorgeous grin and says, "I was expecting that. I put in my notice at work yesterday. When I'm done with the case I'm working on that's it. I also contacted my realtor about selling my house since I won't need it."

I smile back at her and lean down to kiss her again, allowing my hands to move into her hair to cradle her head. "Thank you, pretty girl," I whisper.

"I love it when you kiss me like that," she whispers back. "And you're welcome. I promised to support you in any way I can and I intend to keep that promise."

"And I'm going to make it worth your while," I promise her.

"It's already worth it."

I kiss her again the way she likes and it leads to a much slower second round before we decide we're starving and order a pizza for delivery.

Sookie goes with me to Indiana so I can sign the papers to officially become the newest player for the Indianapolis Colts. I sign on St. Patrick's Day and since it's available, I ask to wear the number fourteen in honor of Sookie's birthday. Doing that earns me a hell of a blowjob when we get to the hotel.

Her last day at work was the previous Friday, so for the time being I have her all to myself. Before I get into training mode again I want to go on a trip with her. She mentioned Italy so after we get back home I call my travel agent and make arrangements to spend two weeks in Italy at the beginning of May.

So far things are going really well. Almost too well. It's inevitable that we'll argue but we haven't really done that yet. Sookie said something about wanting babies sooner rather than later if she quit her job. I want kids with her. It sounds kind of crazy, but if she wants to wait to get married for a few years I'm okay with that. It's definitely not conventional, but who cares?

The subject keeps coming to mind and I try to figure out timing since I won't want to leave her alone with a newborn and I doubt she's going to want to travel with one. Ras told me all an Maria's need to nest and not stray far from it after their daughter was born in early January.

I'm guessing it'll be the same for Sookie. Training camp starts at the beginning of July. If we go to the post season we won't be done until mid-February or so. If not, we'll be done at the end of January. I'm lost in my thoughts when Sookie waves her hand in front of my face. She's lying on my chest, her favorite place to be, according to her, while we watch TV on the couch.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," I smile at her.

"What has you thinking so hard?" she asks as she reaches up to stroke the side of my face.

"Babies," I admit.

"Awww, really?" she grins. "What about them?"

"I'm thinking about having them with you."

"I like that," she tells me softly. "I'm excited to make a family with you."

"Me too. I was wondering how soon you want to get on that," I confess.

"Hmm, I kind of want to be married first. I would still have your children if you didn't want to get married, but if it's an option..."

"How about in Italy?" I ask. Might as well go for it and Sookie doesn't know about the trip.

"What's in Italy besides Italians? Italy was our no sign plan," she says. She has a skeptical look on her face and she sits up on my waist.

"Now it's our first half of May plan," I smile.

"Eric... what?"

"We're going to Italy," I say slowly.

"We are? And you want to get married while we're there? Or is that a honeymoon?" She has an unsure smile on her face.

"If you want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life it's both."

She looks at me for a moment before she resumes her spot on my chest. She scoots up a little and presses her lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"I want nothing more than to be stuck with you for the rest of my life," she whispers.

"Are you sure?" I ask seriously and rub her hips.

"I've never been more sure about anything."

"I love you, pretty girl," I smile at her.

"I love you too, Eric." She kisses me again, this time I feel her tongue slide across my lips seeking entrance.

My mouth opens for her and my hands move up her back into her hair. We lie there making out for a while before Sookie pulls back and snuggles into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

There's a little part of me that worries it's a lot to take on at once but we've proven that we aren't afraid of a challenge. And there's no one I would rather face one with than Sookie.

**SPOV**

Okay, so _this _is the most insane thing I've ever agreed to. It's also the first thing in my life I've ever felt a hundred and ten percent certain about. It's quick, and we're still getting to know each other. We have amazing sex, but he's also my friend. I don't have many in Chicago, not that it matters since we're moving, but friendship is important. I don't want to compare this relationship to Alcide, but that's one thing we were missing. We were great at sex, but terrible at communication.

I rest my head on his chest and revel in the feel of Eric's arms around me. He's solid and warm and makes me feel safer than any other person has. Losing most of my family at such a young age taught me to be more independent. I have to get used to the fact that I'm giving myself fully to the man I'm laying on.

"You surprised me," I say out of the blue. "I've never thought I would feel so... complete."

"Bet you never thought the horny punk that hit on you in a grocery store would actually marry you," he chuckles.

"Ah, but you said you weren't horny, just flirty," I grin. "And no, never in a million years. I always expected our wild hotel sex, but never anything more than that."

"Baby, I was twenty-one and you have the sexiest ass I've ever seen. I was sporting a semi when you walked away," he informs me.

"You're ridiculous," I laugh and give him a quick peck. "And thank you. You have a pretty spectacular ass yourself."

"It's even better with your teethmarks in it," he smirks.

"Oh, I'll be biting that bad boy later. I need to mark my territory."

"You've done a fantastic job of it so far."

"I smile more with you I've noticed. You make me insanely happy, Eric." I give him another peck. I could do this all day. "Did you even get me a ring or did you just decide right this second you want to marry me?"

"Right this second," he admits. "But we can go get you an obnoxious ring tomorrow to keep those horny bitches away from me."

"Good call." I've only been semi jealous once with him and that was ten years ago for all of thirty seconds. I'm not worried about any of his fans unless they get all stalkery on him. "You know I'm not all that worried about an obnoxious ring. Just knowing you're mine is good enough for me."

"Then how about a more modest ring?"

"A thin gold band would be just fine."

"That's a wedding ring, not an engagement ring."

"How long are we really going to be engaged?" I ask, arching an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll let you pick it out. You can choose how obnoxious my engagement ring will be."

"Deal," he grins.

"Are we in a deal sealing mood or are you happy where you are?" I ask. I can always have sex with Eric, but I'm perfectly content lying on his chest at the moment if he's not in the mood.

"I think we can seal this deal with snuggles."

"Perfect," I grin and nuzzle my head into his chest. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, pretty girl," he says and kisses my head.

The next day Eric and I are walking around the city. I completely forgot about rings until I see a jewelry shop.

"Babe, do you want to look at rings?" I ask. It's already been in the entertainment news that Eric Northman has been spotted with a mysterious blond. I'm almost excited to see a picture of myself walking down the street with a little zoomed in box with a picture of my ring in it.

"Yeah, let's see if we can find one obnoxious enough," he grins.

"What are you thinking, four, maybe five karats?" I giggle as we walk in. That would be ridiculous.

"More like seven."

"Oooh, big spender. I don't even think that would fit on my hand. I would need one of the stupid knuckle rings."

He laughs and says, "We can have the rock shaped like a football."

"Oh, that's cute," I grin. I actually like the idea. "Laces out of course."

"Yes, Finkle, laces out."

"Glad we agree. If we did do something absurd we could do a football, or whatever fruit you were picking out when I ran you down with my cart."

"Apples," he recalls. "You smashed into me to get bananas three feet over. I get it now that I've seen you drive."

"Hush," I laugh. "I'm not good with carts. I swear you were not there when I moved the thing."

"Pretty girl, I'm fast but not that fast. Plus I was there first. I think you were too busy checking out my ass."

"I didn't even see your ass until you picked me up for our date," I tell him adamantly. "As a matter of fact, maybe you're just not that noticeable."

"Uh huh."

"Are you calling me a liar?" I really didn't see him.

"Nope."

Somehow I don't believe him. We walk up to the ring counter and my eyes go wide. There is way too much to choose from.

"I hope you're better at making decisions. I'm terrible. That's why I have that one tank top in five different colors," I say with my eyes wide.

"And every single one of them looks better on the floor," he winks.

"If it were up to you I'd never put clothes on," I mumble under my breath.

A pretty young brunette walks up to greet us and that jealousy bone I claim I don't have suddenly shows up. She's eyeing my man. I don't like it.

"Welcome to Green Family Jewelers. How can I help you and your sister?"

Dirty little bitch.

"Oh, I'm not his sister," I grin and lace my fingers with his.

"This is my fiancé," Eric corrects her. "And we're here to look at rings."

"Oh," the girl says. "What kind of ring?"

Eric looks at me with a cheesy, lovesick expression on his face. "Obnoxious," he says. "Nothing is too much for my sugarlips."

I smile, holding back my laugh. I stand on my toes to kiss him. He's too much, and I love it. I love him.

"Ummm... okay." She sounds uncomfortable. "I have some over here you might be interested in."

"I pretty much want a disco ball on her finger," Eric explains. He puts his arm around me and adds, "I don't want my baby getting away from me."

I look up at him like he's lost his mind. We already said nothing obnoxious, and I don't want this broad getting the commission if we find something.

I hold my tongue about the ring and say, "Baby, I'm not going anywhere," with a sappy grin on my face. Two can play this game.

"Well a big ring will make any girl stick around," the salesgirl says.

I look at her and tell her, "I told him I didn't want a ring at all. I'm not materialistic like some other woman out there." I'm being as nice as possible.

She gives me a fake smile and starts pulling rings from the display case. They're hideous.

"Now this one," she pulls a ring that looks like costume jewelry, "Is art deco inspired from the 1930s. I'm sure we can resize it. You're a... size nine?"

Fucking anorexic cunt.

"Seven actually, and this really isn't my style. Baby, do you see anything?" I ask Eric.

"I'm not sure these are what my angel face is looking for," Eric says and squeezes my ass.

Just to rub it in that she has no chance in hell with my fiancé I stand on my toes and shove my tongue in his mouth, giving him a deep kiss. Eric goes right along with it and almost a full minute passes before the salescunt clears her bitchy throat to get our attention.

"I have more traditional rings if you'd care to see them," she says.

"Actually, I think we've seen enough," Eric tells her and then puts his hand on my ass to lead me out of the store. "What a bitch," he mutters once we're outside.

"She just wanted you. I'm sure I'll get that a lot. It'll get old quickly," I sigh.

"It's no excuse to be rude to you. As if that's going to make her attractive to me."

I thought _I_ was bothered by her.

"No, sweetie, it's not an excuse. Hopefully we'll find someone nicer at the next place," I tell him. I allow him to leave his hand on my ass. He seems to love it there.

"I hope so."

We head a little farther down the street when another shop pops up.

"Want to try this one?" I ask. "We can wait if you'd like." The ring is more for him anyway.

"No, we can try this place," he says but we don't go right inside. Eric turns to look at me and he says, "You know if you really don't want a ring you don't have to get one."

"I don't know. I've never been big on jewelry. Part of me says 'I'm engaged, I must have a ring' the other part says 'eh, you have the man. Who cares about a ring'. That's why I'm leaving it up to you."

"Yeah but I don't want to buy you a ring if you're just going to leave it tucked away in a box most of the time," he explains.

"If I had a ring I would only take it off if I had to," I say and squeeze his hand.

"Okay," he nods and opens the door for me.

I smile and walk in before him. As soon as we're inside he takes my hand and looks around for the ring section.

"Over there." I point to the engagement ring selection. There are a ton of rings to go through.

"What kind of rings do you like?" Eric asks as we walk toward the ring display cases.

"Nothing with too much... too many things, if that makes sense. Something simple," I say.

"So no football diamonds," he chuckles.

"I'd wear a football for you," I wink.

"I won't make you wear a football," he says. Eric looks down at the case we're standing in front of and asks, "Is there anything in here you like?"

As I look at the rings I say, "You know you're supposed to pick my ring. I like stuff like that though." I point to a small, plain solitare. I know Eric could buy seven of them.

"It's not bad," he shrugs. "Is that what you want?"

"That particular ring, eh, not so much. I feel like I _should_ have something with more pizzazz."

"Then we'll move on." Eric steps over and he points into the case. "How do you feel about the third from the left in the fourth row? It's pizzazz, but not obnoxious."

"It's gorgeous. Can I try it on?"

"As soon as we find a salesperson. I'm shocked we weren't swarmed the second we walked in," he says as he looks around for an employee.

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad sign," I say. I walk over to the side to see if I can see someone in the back. Nope. "Is there a bell we can ring or something?"

"I have no idea."

I call out a hello toward the back room and a lady with fiery red hair comes out.

"Hi, we're looking to try on a ring," I smile at her.

"Sure," she smiles at me. "Do you have one in mind or more than one?"

Eric snickers and says, "I can barely get her to wear one."

"I'm not that bad," I smile and wrap my arm around his waist.

"Honey, be glad he's letting you pick your ring," the woman winks at me and opens the case in front of us. She sets a cushion on top of the case. "Which ring did you want to see?"

"This one," I tell her and point to the one we're looking at.

"Oh that's a lovely choice," she says as she takes the ring out. "It's a carat and three-quarters total weight with the chips around the band. It's eighteen carat white gold."

She hands it to me and I slip it on. I wiggle my fingers a little to see the diamond in the light.

"What do you think?" I ask Eric.

"I think it's beautiful but I'm more concerned with what _you_ think," he replies.

"Hmm... I think I want to try something else." It's a beautiful ring, I just don't know if it's for me. "You pick one."

Eric moves down a few cases and after a minute he points another ring out. "How about this?"

I walk over and it looks similar to the one I just took off. It's bigger, but not too big.

"I'll try it."

The saleslady comes over and pulls the ring we're looking at. She hands it to me and says, "This one is like the fancy big sister of the other ring. It's set on a platinum band and two carats."

I slip it on and give it the same test.

"Is it too small? Will it make you look like a cheapskate?" I ask. I've seen a couple of the rings his teammate's wives wear and this looks like a miniature compared. I never saw myself wearing something even this big.

"I don't care what anyone thinks but you," Eric says. "I think it's a beautiful ring but if you don't like it, you don't like it."

"I like it," I smile and stand on my toes to give him a quick peck. As I take the ring off and hand it back to the saleslady I see it. Its huge, but not obnoxious. "Baby, that's it," I whisper and point to the ring.

"Oh this is one of my favorites." The saleslady takes the ring out for me. "This is also platinum with diamonds going all the way around the band. The chips surrounding the center stone plus the band gives you three carats."

I don't care how big it is. I just know I'm in love with it. I slide it on my hand and show it to Eric.

"I love it," I tell him.

"Is this the one you want?"

"Yes. This is perfect."

"Then we'll take it," Eric says.

"Excellent choice," the saleslady smiles. "How's the size?"

"It feels like it was made for me," I tell her. "I don't think I've ever put on anything so perfect."

"It's a great feeling, isn't it?"

"It really is. I wasn't actually excited about a ring until right now," I grin. I take the ring off to hand it to the lady so she can take it to the back to polish it.

"I like seeing you smile like this," Eric says.

"It's official now." I wrap my arms around his neck and press a lingering peck on his lips.

"Should we pick out bands while we're here?"

"Sure. She's not a twat," I say as I let him go.

"Doesn't seem to be," he agrees.

"What kind of band do you think you want?"

"As long as it's not yellow gold, I don't care," he says.

"I want something to match the band on my engagement ring," I tell him as we look around. I spot a men's band with an intricate design going around in platinum. "What are your thoughts on this? The woman's band matches my ring."

Eric looks into the case and says, "I like it."

"As in you'd be happy to wear it the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Is this surreal to you?"

"Not really. Ask me again in Italy."

"I can't believe you're taking me to Italy," I say as the saleslady comes back with my ring.

"I've never been there but you seemed excited about the prospect of going so I figured it was a good idea."

"I honestly don't care where we go. The only international place I've been is Canada."

"Well how about we make a list and every year during the off season we'll go somewhere on the list?" Eric suggests.

"That sounds perfect."

Eric pays for the rings we picked and when we walk out I have a shiny new engagement ring on my left hand. We're about two blocks down the road when I spot the paparazzi snapping pictures. Now I'm excited to see the paper in the morning to see if they got a picture of the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"I don't know why you're packing that much stuff," I tell Sookie while I watch her folding clothes to go into her suitcase.

"I have to be prepared for anything, Eric. I don't know why _you're _packing so lightly."

"Because you're kidding yourself if you think we're going to leave the hotel more than three times," I smirk.

She smiles and folds up another sun dress to put in the pile.

"You actually think we're going to Italy and you don't expect me to want to go out to see the sights?"

"Wanting to and actually doing are two different things."

"What if I meet a sexy Italian man that steals all my attention from you? I have to look good for him, don't I?" She sets down what she has in her hand and climbs onto the bed to straddle my lap.

"Only if you're okay with me filling my free time with a beautiful Italian girl," I reply.

"Nope, I'll get jealous," she pouts.

"You? Never," I say in disbelief. She's cute when she's jealous.

"How many times have I gotten jealous that you know of?" she queries. "I always figure I hide it well."

"You get this look... It's cute though," I smile at her. "And at the jewelry store I think you may have licked my liver when you kissed me."

"Well, shoot. I guess I need to work on my poker face," she giggles.

"Nah, I don't mind it," I say. "It's not like you go overboard with it."

"I know girls are going to check you out, but I also know that you're not going to give in to their advances. It bugs me a little," she shrugs, then adds, "I won't go overboard until one of your admirers does. I won't hesitate to beat a chick's ass for touching what's mine."

"Mmm... see now I'm just picturing mud wrestling," I smirk.

She leans in close to whisper, "No, sweetheart, no mud will be involved. I will actually cut a bitch if she puts her hands on you in an inappropriate manner." She kisses my neck and sits up again.

"Should I be worried that the idea of kicking another girl's ass seems to turn you on?"

"It doesn't turn me on, that's just being this close to you," she winks.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. You've done this to me since that first kiss."

"If I would have pushed a little more you would have slept with me that night, wouldn't you?" I ask as my hands move up her thighs to her hips.

"I honestly don't know. I wasn't planning on sleeping with you until the comments at the restaurant. The first night I was drunk," she tells me.

"You're a very cute drunk," I tell her.

"I have no filter," she laughs. "I'm surprised you still wanted to see me the next day."

"Like I said, I was twenty-one and you have a great ass," I grin.

She grabs one of my hands and pushes it between her legs so I'm cupping her mound. "You wanted this, didn't you?" she whispers and rocks her hips a little.

"Of course." I move my fingers to stroke her.

"And what if I told you I wasn't giving it up to you?" she asks and bites her bottom lip. "Would you have still wanted to see me the day after that?"

"Yeah, I would," I nod.

"So your twenty-one-year-old hormones were willing to give up fucking any other girl just to hang out with me?" she clarifies.

"That's not what you asked me though," I point out. "You asked if I would want to see you again and I would have."

"Hmm, I guess you could've spent your days with other girls and your evenings hanging out with me, but that's not your style."

"It was unnecessary. You kept me pretty busy," I wiggle my eyebrows.

"I know," she smiles, "But if I never had sex with you would you have gotten it somewhere else and still hung out with me? Inquiring minds want to know."

"I still would have hung out with you. The sex part, who knows," I shrug.

"Okay. You know I don't regret it for a second, right? You were worth all the pain, even then, when I didn't know if I'd see you ever again."

"I don't regret any of it either. I'd be worried if you did."

"Can I ask you something, simply because I'm curious? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Ask away."

"I know this might not be the right time, but what really happened with you and Aude? You were with her for so long, did you ever think about marrying her?" she asks. "Not that I wanted you guys together."

"My job got to be too much for her, I guess. She got tired of me being gone for six months out of the year, which is why I warned you that it's not easy being with me if I'm playing. She wanted me to choose her over the game and I couldn't do that," I explain.

"You know I'd never give you that ultimatum, right?"

"I do," I nod. Although she might feel differently if we had kids.

"Good." She leans in to peck my lips. "I love you, and I know how important your job is to you. I will always be your number one fan in whatever you do."

"Thank you," I smile at her.

"Except for maybe your mom. She might have the number one spot," she laughs. "I'll be a very close second though."

"You have a scrapbook and Mom doesn't so I think you win," I chuckle.

"It's not a crazy stalker scrapbook. It's a few articles from when you first went pro and anytime you changed teams. I don't know if you've seen my collection of Northman jerseys, but I have one from each team you were on."

"Be nice to me and _maybe_ I'll sign them for you."

"Mmm, how nice do I have to be to get an autograph?" she purrs and swivels her hips. "I'll do whatever you want."

"This sounds like the beginning of a cheesy porno," I laugh.

"There goes my shot at trying to be seductive," she laughs with me. "I'm not very good at this sometimes."

"Yes you are." My hands move to her ass and squeeze.

"I don't feel like it, when you're laughing at me." Sookie does a slow rock forward before moving back to her original spot just as slowly.

"I was just making an observation," I say as my hands grab the hem of her shirt and pull it up over her head.

"Let me guess; now you're observing my nipples getting hard?" She reaches up and pulls the cups of her bra down before she's starts plucking her nipples.

"Mmm... yes, ma'am," I smile.

"Is there anything else you want to observe at the moment?" she asks, still tugging on the hardened peaks.

I put my right hand down the front of her pants to play with her clit and say, "I'd like to observe your pretty face while you cum."

"You're already doing a fine job turning me on," she says just before she moans loudly

"I can tell," I smile. My middle finger is moving easily around her clit.

She starts moving more and she tugs a little harder. She begins panting, dropping her head back.

"You're going to make me cum really hard when I do," she tells me.

"Good." My finger moves a little faster and Sookie moans again.

"Keep doing that, baby," she whisper-moans. "More..."

I roll us over so I have her pinned to the mattress and my fingers move faster. "Is this what you need, pretty girl?" I purr and drag my teeth over her nipple.

"Oh God," she breathes. "I want you to fuck me," she tells me and her legs go wider.

"Not until you cum," I whisper and place wet kisses along her collarbone.

"Yes, sir," she whispers back. I feel her breathing get harder along with her swollen clit beginning to soften a little. "I'm so close..."

I kiss my way up her neck to her ear and whisper, "Cum for me, Sookie, and I'll give you whatever you want."

"Yes!" she pants, "I... I'm... oh my God!" Her fingers dig into my arms and I smile when I see her orgasm wash over her features.

"Beautiful," I say and kiss her lips.

"Mmm," she moans, deepening the kiss.

As our tongues meet she pushes the front of my shorts down to pull out my cock and she's starts to stroke. After a few minutes of pumping and kissing she let's go so she can start pulling her pants down.

"I want you inside me," she tells me.

I sit up on my knees to tug her pants the rest of the way off and Sookie turns herself over. I push her legs together and straddle her thighs. Her head turns to the side as I push into her and she feels ridiculously tight like this.

"Oh fuck!" she moans and tries to push her hips up so I can get deeper. "You're so big, Eric."

I give her shallow thrusts that I know are driving her crazy, but it feels amazing. She moans when my thumb presses against her back opening, but doesn't enter her.

I see her hands grip the blankets. Her walls begin to tighten. Sookie's breathing becomes erratic and she pants, "More; make me cum again."

"Greedy girl," I smirk and thrust deeper into her.

"I'm so greedy for your cock, baby," she moans. "I love it... So. Much."

The tip of my thumb slides into her and Sookie groans as my hips speed up. I see one of her hands move under her body and within seconds she's falling apart.

She screams my name as her pussy holds tightly onto my shaft. Her body starts to shake and she's panting heavily. I pull out of her and turn Sookie over again. She hitches her legs up around my waist as I slide back into her and her walls clench when I get as deep in her as I can.

"Damn, that's good, Sookie," I groan.

"You're good, Eric," she tells me and grabs onto my arms before resting her feet on the bed to help her thrust up.

I look down to see her stretched around my shaft and my thumb goes to rub her clit. Sookie cries out and her hips move faster.

"Keep going, Sookie," I pant. "Make me cum for you."

Her walls begin massaging my cock as another orgasm takes over. She shivers and she reaches down so her fingers join my thumb and she starts stroking her lips around my shaft.

"Cum... _please_," she whimpers.

I push her thighs back and start pounding into her.

"Where do you want it, pretty girl?" I ask her.

"I don't care as long as you cum for me."

I don't have a chance to think about it before one more orgasm from her pulls me over the edge and I end up cumming inside her with a deep groan. I lean forward and kiss her softly since Sookie's still trembling and having aftershocks.

"In less than a week we'll be married," I smile at her. The thought hit me from out of nowhere. Never in a million years would I have thought I would end up marrying a girl I had a fling with on spring break but here we are. She's perfect for me. I can't see myself marrying anyone else.

**SPOV**

I smile at him the best I can and wrap my arms around his back. I never thought I'd be here. My memories of Eric always seemed like a parallel universe. I would've never in a million years thought I'd marry him one day. He's...

"You're everything I've ever wanted," I whisper. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Soon," he says, resting more of his weight on me.

"Not soon enough," I grin and wrap my legs high around his waist. "Are we crazy?"

"Probably a little bit," he admits. "But I'm not letting that stop me."

"I've been called worse," I shrug the best I can. "I'm glad we're not making a big deal about it. I'm sure your mom will be bummed that she's not there, but without anyone left in my family it would just be sad for me."

I still haven't met his mother. I'm never around when he talks to her so I'm a little nervous about meeting her as her daughter-in-law for the first time when it happens.

"I could invite her to come to Italy with us," Eric offers.

"Um, but I thought we were staying naked most of the time?" I say as almost a question.

"We are." His hips thrust against me.

"She got remarried, right?" I remember him mentioning something about that.

"Yep. His name is Russell," Eric reminds me.

"You guys get along well enough to take a trip to a different country?" I guess it doesn't matter since we'll probably only see them on the plane and at the wedding. I just don't want to be stuck in some awkward argument.

"He's a good guy. We don't know each other too well, but we get along okay. He's good to my mom and makes her happy so that's all I really care about."

"Want to call them when you're done sexin' me up?" I smile and my hands slide down his back to squeeze his butt.

"I'm not done yet?" Eric quirks an eyebrow.

"If you want to be, but your thrusty hips and the fact that you're still hard give me the impression that you aren't."

"Not really," he smiles and those thrusty hips start swiveling.

"Mmm," I moan and I can feel my ovaries tingling. "I love it when you do that."

"Then I'll keep doing it."

I hike my legs up around his ribs so my hips move to a different angle and I let out a raspy moan when his cock hits that sweet spot inside of me.

"I really enjoy it when you're inside of me," I whisper and I thread my hands into his hair.

"So do I, pretty girl." Eric drops to his elbows and his pubic bone starts grinding against my clit.

"Oh. My. God!" I cry out. I don't know how he does this to me. My nipples get harder, my hips try to move, and I tug his head back so I can kiss his neck. My tongue draws light circles on his skin as his hips keep grinding. If he keeps doing that he's going to make me cum again.

"You feel so good when you're wet like this for me, Sookie," he groans.

"Always for you," I breathe. I can feel my honey dripping down my ass and onto the bed. "You feel amazing inside me... so hard..."

As he continues to grind my walls begin to grip him, holding him deep. My God, he feels like heaven inside of me. Sex with Eric is unlike anything I've ever experienced.

He kisses my neck up to my ear and whispers, "After we're married I'm taking you right back to the hotel. I'm going to own this pussy, Sookie," he growls. "I'll fuck you into exhaustion, wake you with my face between your perfect thighs and make love to you until you weep."

I want to weep right now. His words coupled with his cock filling me and his body rubbing against my clit I explode under him. I cry out his name and I squeeze the back of his neck. My other hand slips down to grab his ass, to hold him in me.

"Oh... fuck yes!" I scream. "How... how do you... do this... to me?" I pant.

He looks me in my eyes and says, "You were made for me."

Tears sting my eyes and my head turns to the side. The fact that he feels that way too is too much for me. My heart clenches in my chest and I want to hold onto him as tight as possible. Telling him I love him just isn't enough. No words can ever explain what he makes me feel.

"I love you," I whisper anyway without opening my eyes. If I do I'll only cry harder.

"I love you too." His lips find mine and his hips start to thrust slow and deep.

One of my legs starts to drop and Eric catches his, hooking my knee over his elbow. Every moment fills me just right. Our tongues dance as I melt into the bed. I know he means every word he tells me. I gasp into the kiss when he stills and rocks his hips side to side, grinding into me again.

"You..." I can't even talk. He's almost more than I can handle. Almost. "Perfect."

Eric's head dips down and he tugs one of my nipples between his teeth before sucking on it. His hips start to thrust a little harder and I can feel his shaft swelling a little more.

"Baby, make me cum again, please," I whisper. I can feel his orgasm approaching and I love it when we cum together.

"Mmm... greedy girl," he groans. His teeth drag over my nipple he grinds against me.

"You love it when I'm greedy for your cum," I remind him. My walls pulse quickly and my tummy tightens just before his teeth on my nipple and his cock filling me pushes me over the edge. I scream out his name and my nails dig into his ass.

"Ah, fuck!" Eric shouts as his release fills me. He collapses on top of me, breathing hard against my neck.

"Thank you," I pant. He lets go of my leg and I wrap both legs around him. My arms tighten around his back and I hold him through our alternating aftershocks.

"Am I done sexin' you up now?" he asks when we're both calmed down.

"Unless you're still hard and have something better than what you just did, I guess so," I smile. I can barely move. I'm pretty sure we're done. I've been wrong before though.

"I may have accidentally kicked the suitcase off the bed," he informs me as he pulls out.

"You don't want me to pack all that unnecessary stuff anyway," I remind him. "I don't think it was an accident at all." I smile up at him and my legs fall to the sides.

"It was a total accident," he maintains. "No matter how over packed you are."

"Okay. Do you want to get up and call your mom to invite her and her husband along?"

"Do you want them to come or do you want it to be just us?"

"They can come. It's not like we'll be sharing a room and I don't want her to hate me for marrying her son without warning her. Or meeting her."

"She won't hate you," Eric assures me.

"I'll leave it up to you then."

"Okay," he nods and gives me a kiss before he gets out of bed to go to the bathroom.

I get up and pull the blankets off the bed. My suitcase and all the clothes piles I made are thrown all over the floor. I usually make a big mess when we have sex. I don't know how this man makes me so wet, but he has yet to fail me. I take the blanket downstairs and toss it in the laundry. I'm still in just a bra, but I don't really care. I take the bra off and by the time I get to the bathroom Eric is in the shower. I don't ask, I just walk in. He has one arm resting on the wall with his head down. He's enjoying the hot water on his skin. I grab the bar of soap, lather up my hands, and I begin to massage his back. We stay quiet the whole time I'm working his muscles and his cock twitches when I wash his groin, but he doesn't get hard again. He rinses and I kiss the back of his shoulder before I pronounce him clean.

"I'm going to wash up and then I'll be out to pack again," I say quietly.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs in the office," he tells me and gives me a kiss before he steps out.

I grab my puff and scrub my whole body from top to bottom. I wash and condition my hair. When I'm done I dry off, blow dry my hair, and slip into one of Eric's T-shirts. I find him on his computer when I join him. He scoots back and pulls me down on his lap.

"What are you looking at?" I ask and my fingers play with the back of his hair.

"Real estate in Indianapolis," he replies.

"Ah, see anything you like so far?" I ask.

"I found a three bedroom condo that looks pretty nice," he says and clicks on the tab for it. "It's new construction and there are two floors."

"That's cute. I don't think we'll need anything too big until we figure out where we're going to settle down."

"I like it here, to be honest. We're not too far from the city but once we have kids it's a safe neighborhood with good schools and room for them to run and play."

"I like it here too. Are you keeping this house when we go to Indianapolis?"

"Yep. I'm just looking for a place there so we don't have to be in hotels for six months of the year," he explains.

"It's going to be weird living in two places," I say. "Maybe you should keep the maid for football season," I smile.

"I'm already on it," he says.

"So... since we're getting married so soon does that mean you want kids sooner?" I question. He hasn't actually come out and said it, but he was awful quick to want to get married, so I assume.

"I think we should see how this season goes so you can see what it's like before we make any decisions," he says.

"Good idea. Who knows, we may hate each other before the year is out." I don't see that happening, but you never know.

"True," he says. "We could be divorced by this time next year."

"I don't think we will be. We like each other too much," I tell him quietly and kiss his cheek.

"Yeah and you _are_ pretty cute."

"I think you're crazy," I giggle. "Or blind."

"Nope. You're cute. Deal with it."

"You're lucky I don't like to argue, otherwise I'd sit here all night and tell you all the reasons you're wrong."

"If you don't like to argue it's a good thing you quit your job," he chuckles.

"That's different than arguing with a boyfriend," I tell him. "I didn't think of my job as arguing since I wasn't emotionally involved with the cases."

"Arguing is arguing," he shrugs.

"Not to me," I say and turn to look at the computer again. "Just the one condo, or are there other properties you like?"

"So far just the condo."

"Are you getting hungry?" I hate house hunting. I'll be fine with whatever he wants.

"I'm always hungry."

"What do you want?" I smile. "I'll start my housewife duties now."

"Whatever you feel like making. I'm not picky."

"Okay." I give Eric a quick kiss and get up from his lap. Of course he smacks my ass, making me yelp.

I go into the kitchen and decide on making a quick vegetable soup. I'll make him a roast beef sandwich he can dip in his soup, I just feel like soup.

I'm just about done making his plate when it really, really sinks in. This time next week I'm going to be Mrs. Eric Northman... wow.

* * *

**Okay kids, this is it. No more, we are going to leave it here. I hope you enjoyed their happy little tale. **


End file.
